


[Podfic of] Movement series

by exmanhater



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Hands, M/M, Memories, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, memory sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 07:24:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20004520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: (Of first podfic only) The thing about no longer repressing one’s worst memory was that it made all the other memories think they were just allowed to do whatever the fuck they wanted.





	[Podfic of] Movement series

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Your Hand of Gold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18335348) by [pineapplecrushface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineapplecrushface/pseuds/pineapplecrushface). 
  * Inspired by [Shaping the Doorway](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18148709) by [pineapplecrushface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineapplecrushface/pseuds/pineapplecrushface). 
  * Inspired by [Moving Without Moving](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18017825) by [pineapplecrushface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineapplecrushface/pseuds/pineapplecrushface). 



**Download** : [Moving Without Moving MP3](http://bit.ly/2yef6cS) [10 MB] **|** [Shaping the Doorway MP3](http://bit.ly/2K1ILeA) [16 MB] **|** [Your Hand of Gold MP3](http://bit.ly/2Kdvcc6) [20 MB] **|** [Movement M4B](http://bit.ly/2Ya0drv) [49 MB] 

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

 **Length** : Moving Without Moving: 21:39 **|** Shaping the Doorway: 33:05 **|** Your Hand of Gold: 40:55 **|** Movement (all three stories together): 1:35:39 

**Streaming Moving Without Moving:**  


**Streaming Shaping the Doorway:**  


**Streaming Your Hand of Gold:**  



End file.
